The Cure to the Curse
by D0C70R
Summary: The Faraam Knight, Haval, has been on a journey for years, on a quest to break the cycle, the curse of the Undead, but what happens when after approaching the supposed cure, he is transported to a foreign and technologically advanced land with no way out?
1. Where am I?

The Throne of Want, hidden deep in Drangleic Castle, guarded by two fearsome warriors and a fragment of the monster of the abyss, had been conquered. The Throne of Want had been captured, and now, the curse of the Undead was to be broken for some time, before another poor soul had to come and replace me. I was the strongest Undead, I had the strongest soul, successfully taking down the Ivory King, the Slumbering Dragon, Sinh, and the legendary traitor Raime. I've died over and over again, I've been forced to repeat my steps in a mixture of anger and sadness, slowly going insane all the while, and now.. it was finally over..

I stepped across the backs of the constructs made by the king of Drangleic and into the Throne of Want, I took my seat and watched as the doors closed. The Throne flashed with a blind light, blinding me for the longest time. I felt a burning sensation start from my hands, then go to my elbows, shoulders, I felt it consume me, then, it stopped. My vision returned to me, and I was on a courtyard that had been charred. I sat up and looked around, several teenagers stood around the charred area, looking at me curiously. "What in Vendricks' name?" I spoke to myself, then stood up.

I stepped out of the charred zone and onto the statue construction behind me, standing on top of it, I raised my hand and all of the teenagers turned towards me. "People! I wish you no harm! I am the Chosen Undead, Haval Gorig! I come from the land of Drangleic, and I am in search of a cure to break the curse of the Undead! Now, if any of you are willing to help me, where am I?" The teenagers looked at me in confusion, as an older man ordered me off the statue. As I hopped down, several people with strange objects in their hands surrounded me. The man waved his hand downwards and the people lowered their strange weapons.

"You have demolished our courtyard, spooked our students, and are trespassing on private property. Yet, I will not charge you for any of these offenses, I wish only for an explanation." I nodded as the man directed me to follow him. I followed him to a building with spinning objects above us, where he directed me to sit in a chair in front of a desk. "Now, your name is.. Haval, correct?" I nodded. "Why are you here?"

"Sir, I come from the land of Drangleic, I am in search of a cure for the curse of the Undead, a disease which causes the people infected with it to die repeatedly, losing their mind and sanity in the process. I was at Drangleic Castle in the Throne of Want, I had just beaten the valiant guardians and sat in the throne, and ended up here." I explained, I took off my helmet, revealing a scarred face ripe with wounds and scorch marks. I had brown eyes, black hair, and no physical abnormalities other than my injuries. I was known as a Lion Knight in my home of Forossa, a group of the most viscous knights known for their nimble two-handed swordplay, known for devoting ourselves to Faraam, the God of war.

The man nodded and took a sip of a brown liquid, then placed the cup back down on the desk and started interrogating me further. "My name is Professor Ozpin, this is Beacon Academy, and you are on the planet of Remnant on the continent of Vytal, in the city and kingdom of Vale. Where are you from?"

"I originate from Forossa, Sir. Forossa was destroyed, though, due to constant conflict with our neighbors. I was a Lion Knight of Forossa, devoted to my god Faraam." He nodded.

"What is this strange weapon you have here?" He pointed to my Majestic Greatsword. I drew my sword and stood up, holding it in my left hand.

"This is the Majestic Greatsword, wielding by Drangleic knight Raime in his service to King Vendrick." He smiled, then nodded.

"Show me what you can do with it, Mr. Gorig." I bowed, then swung my sword around with only my left hand, then both my hands. I turned to him and saw his smile fade. Using only my left hand, I spun around with the sword quickly, finishing two spins in a second. I turned back to him and saw him raise his brow. Turning back around, I jumped high into the air, then flipped and slammed my sword against the ground. He called me off and told me to sit back down. "That was impressive. Mr. Gorig, how old are you?"

I tilted my head at such a strange question, he wasn't going to send me back to the bonfire? Ask me to give him souls for some silly Human Effigies or some magic I didn't need? "Despite all of my peers being many years older than me, I am 19." He nodded, then pulled out some strange square object and began hitting buttons on it.

"Professor Goodwitch? Please transport our visitor to containment until I can figure out what to do with him." Closing the object, he put it on his desk. "Do not worry, Mr. Gorig, no harm will come to you." I nodded and waited for my new friend to accompany me to my cell, when she arrived, I grabbed my helmet and put it on, then followed the lady to my cell, which I was stuck inside for many hours. I decided to check my inventory and equipment.

"99 Lifegems, 12 Estus, 8 Poison Moss.. wait.. where are all of my souls?" I looked around my inventory for my souls, no Dragonrider Soul, no Soul of a Great Hero, no nothing! Even stranger, my soul counter read '-'. I had all of my other items, 43 Holy Water Urn, 21 Black Firebombs, hell, I even had my Sunlight Blade miracle, just no souls. On a hunch, I scrolled down my menu, and, to my surprise, the Dark Sign had been removed! Does this mean that I had found the cure? I cheered a bit, then unequipped everything in my hot bar except for my Estus Flask and Lifegems.

Finally, I removed my Majestic Greatsword and replaced it with a Dagger, then exited my inventory, rolled up my sleeve, and made a short cut along my arm. I sheathed my Dagger, then used a Lifegem, which, thankfully, still worked. My wound began to close, and the pain began to subside. It was now time to wait. I pulled off my helmet and placed it beside me. "I wonder what they'll do to me.." I thought aloud. Perhaps they would kill me, after all, in Drangleic, no one can be trusted. Perhaps they'll let me run free. Perhaps they'll tutor me, after all, didn't they say this was an academy? I think there was one back in Vinheim, although I could never attend it. What ever they planned to do to me, I was anxious to find out.


	2. Equipment and Explanation

The time went by slowly, and I soon found myself in my inventory again. The inventory was kind of like a bunch of sacks tied together, on the far left, there was a picture of my Estus Flask, except black and white, as with all of the other pictures. Speaking of Estus Flask, my Estus was a yellow liquid with a burning sensation when you drank it. When it was empty, the Flask was green. The Estus was kind of like the speed of 20 Lifegems, except without that much restoration. I had gotten the Estus Flask from my.. friend, I'd say. Her name was Shanalotte, the Emerald Herald.

Inside of the Estus Flask picture, it was all of my consumables, my 98 Lifegems, 12 Estus, 25 Human Effigies, 8 Poison Moss, 21 Black Firebombs, 43 Holy Water Urns, 26 Green Blossoms, 31 Repair Powder, 4 Brightbugs, 5 Gold Pine Resin, 24 Charcoal Pine Resin. I also had my Aged Feather and 5 Homeward Bones, but the Feather was crumpled and charred, while the Homeward Bones were snapped in half. Alongside all of my offensive and defensive items, I had my fun item, my Silver Talismans.

Next were my Melee Weapons, the picture was a Shortsword and a Battle Axe over and underneath each other. I didn't carry many weapons as I had my Majestic Greatsword and Repair Powder. I used my Dagger for critical attacks like backstabs and parries, but other than that, it wouldn't really hurt. Next were my bows, which was faded out, black, because I didn't have any.

Next were my Staffs and my Chimes. The picture was a Chime over top of a Staff. I only had one item in there, the Cleric's Sacred Chime, which I used for my Sunlight Blade. Sunlight Blade was a buff that I applied to my weapon to make the damage increase, as well as give it a lightning ripple up and down the blade. Next were my shields, which was, I believe, a Drangleic Foot Soldier Shield. Once again, this was faded out because I either dual-wielded or 2-handed my weapon.

Next were my Helmets, the picture was an Elite Knight Helmet, the Elite Knight set was used by Knights and Sellswords all across Drangleic, although I thought the Faraam set looked better, and I've had it forever. My Faraam Helmet was a helmet that had a giant T cut out. On the top of the helmet there was a metal plume. Above the T and underneath the plume were a few pictures, which, I assumed, was of our god Faraam.

Next was my Armor. the picture was the Knight Chestpiece. It was basically your standard metal armor with a shoulder guard and a belt going across the chest. My Faraam Chespiece was similar with the belt, except there were 2 shoulder pieces underneath the wrapping of fur. I also had elbow guards made of leather, and chain-plate gauntlets. Underneath the metal, leather, fur, and chain, there was a teal-green shirt and cloak combination.

Next were my Gauntlets, the picture was what looked to be the Faraam Gauntlets, although that's up for debate. My Faraam Gauntlets along with the one in the picture were made of metal and leather, the metal wrapped around the wrists, then extended to the tips of my fingers, leaving the bottom of my fingers and hand exposed.

Next were my Leggings, with the picture of the Elite Knight Leggings. The Elite Knight Leggings were made of leather and metal, with intentional dips in the knee and leg guards. My Faraam Leggings were made of leather, along with my boots. The cloak mentioned previously draped down to a little above my heels. In front of my personal and private area, there was a metal loop with 3 belts attached to it that ran along my backside, and held my items, like my Estus, Dagger, and Sword.

Next were my Rings, the picture were two rings, the one on the left balancing itself on the right ring. It was blank, as I hadn't used any rings, my ferocity and determination being all that I need. Next were my spells, the picture being a scroll with some wrinkling and dust on it. Inside the section laid my Sunlight Blade miracle, which I used on my Majestic Greatsword.

Next were my Ammunition, the picture was an Iron Bolt and Iron Arrow, the Bolt behind the Arrow. It was also blank. Next were my Ores, the picture was a piece of precious Twinkling Titanite and a Titanite Chunk, the Twinkling Titanite was used for upgrading non-natural weapons, like the Dragon Tooth, Chaos Rapier, that sort of thing. The Titanite Chunk was used for upgraded natural weapons, like the Longsword, Rapier, Spear, and other weapons. It was also blank because I stored my Ore at my Bonfire because I didn't want it weighing me down.

Finally, there were my keys. I couldn't get rid of them, so I might as well explain what they looked like. The picture, before I start, was a key with a square blade and a single loop of metal behind the blade. The first key I have is Lenigrast's Key. It looked like the one in the picture except without the square place, instead, it had 3 teeth, and the loop had a bit of a dent in it.

The next was the Soldier Key. It had 3 loops instead of one, and slightly bigger teeth. The next key I have is the Key to King's Passage. The loop was more of an oval, and inside it, there were a bunch of pieces of metal that made it look like a peanut. It had smaller teeth than Lenigrast's Key, as thin as a blade of grass.

The next key I have isn't a key, rather a white light with several white circles dancing around it. It allows me to go through others' memories, and see what they've gone through. Using that, I obtianed the Giant's Kinship, which was another item used to sit upon the Throne of Want. It was a purple circle with a giant black circle inside of it, with several purple streaks going around the purple circle. Closing my inventory, I drew my weapon and looked it at. The hilt was broken, but still worked. The blade had a mixture of cracks, but was still as hard as stone. The blade was also black and white, the majority being black with only the sharp and pointed parts of the blade being white. The blade was also broken in several places, but served it's purpose repeatedly. I put my sword back into it's sheath and was preparing to wait another few hours, but then, the door opened with the man from earlier behind it.


	3. Testing

Hi everyone! Sorry for no chapters, I'm just barely getting this out, been up for 32 hours and I'm EXHAUSTED. I hope you all enjoy this short chapter!

* * *

I was dragged back to the office Ozpin was in, and was seated in the chair. "Hello again, Mr. Gorig. I've come up with a solution that could solve some of our problems." I tilted my head. Problems? This guy ran an entire academy, what problems could he have?

"I am willing to help you, in exchange for information about my surroundings." Ozpin nodded.

"Good. You see, Mr. Gorig, we are facing a time of crime and despair, and the peace is fading. I do not doubt your skills as a knight, and your familiarity with your blade can be put to great use. So, do you agree to my terms? We give you information gradually in exchange for your service as a warrior?" I nodded, and Ozpin stuck his hand out, I shook it quickly.

"Then it is settled. We will have you fight a few of our problems before we put you out onto the field. For future reference, one of our problems are called 'Grimm", they are the black furred creatures, with red eyes and bone plates covering their body. The other problem is called the 'White Fang', a group of Faunus that are trying to make a difference in the world in all of the wrong ways. Are you able to fight? We will have you fight the easiest to most difficult Grimm to see which Grimm you are able to handle."

"Yes sir, I am able to fight. All you need to do is lead the way to where I am to fight." Ozpin led me to an arena looking room, except, the platform I was fighting on was higher than the floor where all of the spectators were standing. There were 3 cages on the platform, across from me, each varying in size. The woman from earlier was standing next to the cages, with a sword in hand.

"Mr. Gorig, are you prepared to fight?" I drew my weapon and held it in my left hand. She slammed the lock with the blade, letting loose a bipedal wolf creature. It lunged at me, I narrowly dodged his attack, rolling behind him, I thrusted my blade into his backside, the wolf letting out a howl of pain. He turned around and swung at me. I blocked with my sword, then flipped in the air and slammed the wolf into the floor. I used a Lifegem quickly, as the next Grimm came after me, it was similar to a bone wheel skeleton, except with tusks.

I blocked with my sword, although it started draining me quickly. I rolled away, then waited for him to come charging again. As he revved up, I prepared to spin. Once he got close enough, I spun around twice, dicing the Grimm into three pieces. Finally, a giant bear stumbled out of her cage, it did a lunge attack similar to the wolf, except not nearly as fast. I dodged it with relative ease, got behind her, then started swinging wildly until it fell over dead.

Each of the spectators clapped, and the lights turned on, revealing a large amount of students watching me. In the audience, I noticed a group that wore opposite colors. Red, white, black, and yellow. One of many teams that stood out in the audience. The yellow and red girls were clapping wildly, the girl wearing black clapped slowly, while the girl in white didn't clap at all, instead looking at me with unamused eyes.

"Well done, Mr. Gorig. You may return to Professor Ozpin now." I nodded, then headed back to the office, remembering its location quite well. Ozpin smiled upon my return.

"You passed, then?" I nodded. "Good. Now that I know you're capable, we'll be assigning you a team to work with for your time here. I'll draw a random team now." A weird blue light came up in front of me, then began going through teams. CRDL, JNPR, CFVY, RWBY, DETH, BATL, SPHR, MRLD, then it went back and forth, until, finally, JNPR.. tick.. CFVY.. tick.. RWBY.. tock. Each of the other names faded away, and RWBY came into a larger view. "Ah, team RWBY, one of our finest teams. I'm sure you will have no trouble with them. I will have them come down here shortly to meet you." Nodding again, I waited for what seemed like days until the team I seen before busted through the door.

"Oh, dear." I say, shaking my head. "This is going to be an absolute disaster." I heard a chuckle from Ozpin, laughing at my despair.


	4. Enemies

I watched as a group of girls similar to a pack of wolves burst into the room. "Good afternoon, Professor Ozpin." The girl from before, the one with white hair, said. At least one wasn't a disrespectful oaf. "What do you need?" Ozpin directed his gaze to me, then back to her. She looked at me, then shook her head and crossed her arms. "Oh no, please don't say that this.. imbecile, of all people, will need to stay with US." He chuckled softly, then nodded.

"That is exactly why I've called you here. Since you are one of the best teams in my academy, I figured that he could give you some assistance in your assignments. Mr. Gorig, this is team RWBY. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. And RWBY, this is Haval Gorig." Ozpin pointed to each girl when he said their names. Ruby had the red hair, Weiss had the white hair, Blake, the black hair, and Yang, the yellow hair.

I nodded and smiled, then waved my hand as a greeting. "Nice to meet you four. You already know my name, so I'll share my background. I come from my home, Forossa, where we were made legend by war with our neighbors. Our home was also the birthplace of the Lion Knights of Faraam, and uh.." I seen Yang eying me up, and that made me a little.. unnerved. "Uhm.. can I help you..?" I ask, tilting my head. She seemed to be in what looked to be a daze, after a while she shook her head and blinked a few times, as if confused to what had just happened.

"Huh? What? I'm sorry, you're just.." Ozpin let out a little cough, signaling for Yang to quiet herself and for me to continue. "Oh, come on, Ozpin! This guy is cute, can't let the alpha of the pack eye up her prey just this once?" She put her hands on her hips and shifted slightly, with a grin on her face. I continued with my tale, with the same feeling from a moment ago.

"Anyways, the Lion Knights, which is what I'm apart of, was known for their ferocious fighting style, our two handed swordplay, and our dedication to our god Faraam. Leading us into battle were the Northwarders, a group of sages who faced extreme hardship, and if they succeeded in their quest, they became oracles for us to worship, as the gods spoke to us through them.. or something like that." I rubbed the back of my head and smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't really concerned with ranks or anything like that, I just fought for king and country." Weiss sighed and looked annoyed.

"Wow, a knight that doesn't even know the ins and outs of his own military. How disgraceful." I put my arm down and shrugged. Wench.

"Well, that's me, uhm.. what's next, Ozpin?" I asked, turning my head to him. Honestly, I just wanted to get on with my day, get settled in, maybe some new clothes or armor or anything such as that.

He took a sip of his coffee before speaking. "The rest is up to you five, take him with you to your room. I'll have several tests for Gorig, so be prepared for those." I nodded, then left the office, following RWBY. Sometime later, we arrived at their room, and it was truly a sight to see. Beds held in the air by books and ropes, things scattered about, and a general disorganization. Ruby ran over to one of the pairs of beds, then climbed to the one on the top and flopped over, looking as if she was about to pass out then and there.

"So.. where do I sleep?" Weiss pointed to the corner. I walked over to the corner, which was kind of a tight fit. I sat down and looked around, then nodded. "Spacious." That must've set her off, she was steaming hotter than the Fume Knight. I laughed a little bit, before she stomped over, grabbed my helmet, then threw it across the room and planted a nice slap on my cheek. My head moved slightly from the impact, then I looked up at Weiss. "Now, if I were some of my comrades, like Vengarl of Forossa, you would've been through the window and off this rock." She looked taken aback, then huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh, don't even act like you're tough, we all know that any of us could take you down any day." This got me fired up. I stood and towered above her, looking down at her. Her stupid, damned little eyes widened just as I shoved her across the room. Blake and Yang got up and stepped in front of me, protecting Weiss.

"Back off. A war in Beacon isn't going to help our situation, especially when we have 2 enemies trying to wipe us all out." Blake says, trying to cool the situation. I backed into my corner and watched Weiss get up shakily, with the aid of Ruby. Ruby looked hurt, her feelings were hurt because I hurt her partner. I looked down at the floor and sighed. They didn't know pain and suffering, not like I do. I've seen people die for their religion, their country, and their family. I've seen the rich, the poor die because some freak with an axe decided people were filthy and unclean. None of them would last a day in the place I came from, not one.


	5. The New Undead

This just in, a collaboration with tgood98 has been started on this story. The credit for this chapter goes to him.

* * *

Through the dark hall of Drangleic Castle, filled by nothing but fading souls and the sound of boots thumping against the cold stone of the floors. A single man was walking down a flight of stairs towards a large set of vastly decorated doors. He had a very thin build and was clothed in a tattered set of robes with leather boots and a tattered, gray hood with black swirls running about its surface.

Reaching the doors, he pushed them open revealing Nashandra, The Baneful Queen, shrouded in darkness. She turned to him and let out a loud screech followed by a scream of pain caused by a storm of dark orbs raining down upon her, weakening her life force.

The man stood, a silver sword strapped against his left hip and a large staff in his right hand with a golden shield decorated with bells in his left. He lifted the shield and pointed it at Nashandra and shook it, the bells jingling loudly before the space around the shield darkened and a bolt of pure darkness shot from the shield, striking the queen's arm, removing it.

She charged him, swinging a large, wicked looking scythe at him. He blocked the strike with his shield and released a barrage of blue colored shards from his staff, watching as they tore through the Queen's stomach and out the other side. Jumping back, he took the staff in both hands, feeling his energy drain as a large blue orb gathered within the rings spinning on the end of his staff. He aimed it at the hole he made within the Baneful queen and watched as a bright blue orb shot out and hit its mark. The sphere landed and exploded within, causing a storm of blue souls to spin and tear her in half, killing her.

He fell to his knees as the Baneful Queen's soul exited her body and flew into his hand, where he absorbed it. Feeling refreshed, he walked towards a dome-like structure towards one side of the large chamber he entered.

He stood before a large chasm and watched as large stone golems came and formed a bridge using their heads. Using the staff as a walking stick, he walked across the bridge and stood in front of the dome, eyes hidden under his hood as a pair of stone doors slid open, allowing him entrance. Before him was an empty stone throne. "The Throne of Want…" he muttered under his breath. Sitting down, he set his shield and sword on the side of the great chair. Feeling an immense wave of drowsiness fall over him, he fell asleep, watching the doors close and plunge him into darkness.

"_**So, you are a Pilgrim of the Dark hm? A powerful one at that. You come and sit on the Throne, seeking a cure for the Curse of the Undead that plagues your brothers and sisters in arms. You will find the answer soon enough, but now, it is time to wake, live, and learn." **_

He opened his eyes to see the familiar black space that is the Abyss. His eyes widened however when a black portal twisted its way into existence and seemed to pull his mind towards it. Complying, he walked through it and out the other side, into the bright sunlight of the day. He looked around him and saw many kids staring at the robed man and the portal, made from pure darkness straight from the abyss, as it faded away.

His blue eyes with tendrils of black shined from underneath his hood as he observed the amassing crowd. He turned and saw his sword, shield, and staff laying on the ground behind him. He strapped the blade to his waist and the shield to his left arm. As soon as he lifted his staff, the rigs began to spin around a small, spherical, glowing blue crystal that was its core. He took a step towards the crowd and most took a step back from the strange man. Looking among the crowd, he noticed that the all had a weapon of some sort on them.

He stood and watched silently as a group of four boys push their way through the crowd and stand in front of him. "So, a new freak? What's your name?" The leader, a boy much taller than him with red hair and an arrogant smirk on his face asked. In a low but threatening voice, he replied. "Izrail. I would not make those snide comments to those whom you know not of their abilities." The boys smirk grew into a snarl as he pulled a rather large mace from his back and brought it down towards Izrail. Rolling out of the way, he ripped his sword out of its sheath, an arc of electricity trailing from the tip of the blade as it swiped across a chest plate latched onto his torso and over his side, leaving a scratch. Before the boy was able to recover from the strike, Izrail kneeled and brought his shield up. He shook it once, jingling all the bells, and waited as a purple circle surrounded the group of four and Izrail. The boy stood and charged at the robed man, but was stopped by a purple and black tendril exploding from the ground and slamming into the boy, knocking him back into his lackeys, who in turn, were knocked apart and were all struck by individual streams of darkness.

The leader groaned as he stood up, mace still in his hand. Izrail brought his staff to his side like a sword and focused his energy into it, watching with satisfaction as dark magic formed a long blade made from darkness above his grip on the staff. He swung it just as the other three stood up, the blade swiping through all four of them and dissipating as it left the last boy. They all collapsed drained of their energy, unconscious.


	6. The Mage

Outside of Beacon Academy, another Undead, like Gorig, had emerged, taking down a team notorious for their bullying and racism. Professor Ozpin and Haval stand inside Beacon Academy, having a conversation over the new visitor. "It appears that another individual has landed on my school grounds, and taken down team CRDL." Ozpin says, sitting behind a desk across from Haval. "He's using some form of magic, it seems."

Haval places a finger on his chin and thinks. "There are 4 types of magic in Drangleic; Pyromancies, Miracles, Sorceries, and Hexes. Pyromancies are standard magic, and as long as you can memorize the magic, you can cast it, they are primarily offensive spells. Miracles rely on your Faith, and are often healing spells.

Sorceries are for the wise, they rely on ones Intelligence, and are mainly used for offense, but can also be used for tricking your opponent. Hexes.. Hexes are a combination of Sorceries and Miracles. They are outlawed in most countries because of the effect they have on people, turning people insane, evil, inhuman." Haval explains, waving his hands around. Ozpin quirks a brow before speaking.

"Then, shall we go see what our newest visitor has?" Ozpin stood and grabbed his cane, then headed to the Beacon Academy Courtyard, with Haval in tow. Outside of Beacon Academy, Ozpin and Haval got to a higher point in the Courtyard and looked down at the new Undead. "What would he be in your terms? We have Hunter and Huntresses here." Ozpin turned his head to Haval, looking for an answer. Haval narrowed his eyes, then looked at Ozpin.

"Looks like a mix between a Hexer, a Cleric, and a.. Sorcerer. Automatically I don't trust him, simply because he dons those robes." Haval shakes his head, then Ozpin laughs and takes a sip of his coffee. "He wears the Hexer's Set, with the Sunset Staff and what looks to be the Chime Shield." Ozpin nods, then begins to walk down the hill, towards the Undead.

"Greetings, visitor. May I ask for your name?" Haval follows behind Ozpin, with a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to cut down the Mage if he tried anything other than taking down CRDL. CRDL had been taken to the infirmary to be treated, and all of the students had been replaced with armed Professors.

The hooded man turned to the newcomers, one was wearing a familiar set of armor while the other was wearing some sort of silken clothing with a green scarf and a mug of steaming liquid in one hand with a cane in the other. In a barely audible tone, he replied. "Izrail."

"How did you get here?" Haval asked, staring at Izrail. There was an tinge of discomfort lurking inside Haval's heart, he'd never trusted Mages, especially ones that used Hexes. "Let me guess, you sat inside the Throne of Want after killing that monster, and was transported to this place?"

Izrail smirked under his hood."That is correct. Although there was a bit more to it thanks to my...profession. I can see it in your stance, you know what I am, and thus, don't trust me. Perfectly understandable."

"You're a Hexer. Hexers are outlawed in Drangleic so it's normal for everyone to be worried around Hexers." Haval crosses his arms, then shrugs. "Well, welcome to this place, you're stuck here like me. I'm hoping that no one else will come, though. You Mages get so riled when someone questions your abilities."

The smirk had faded slightly on the Hexer's face. "I've heard those arguments many times before, but they never cease to annoy me. There may be others who will instantly resort to violence, I won't. I am not like my brothers and sisters, I do not kill for enjoyment." He took a few steps closer, now standing a few feet away from the knightly man. "However, if you do decide to attack me, it will be your final mistake. I only wish to learn, not harm."

Ozpin watches as both the men close in on eachother. Haval took a few steps forward, looking down at the Mage. He stood at 6'2, while Izrail stood at 5'10. "I'm not a brute, like the majority of Hexers. Just keep your distance, Hexer, and try not to cast any crazy explosions like Nashandra did." Haval backs off, then looks at Ozpin. "Your call. I'd suggest locking him up but there are uses for this Hexer."

"Nashandra, however powerful she once was, was corrupted by the dark. _I am not like her._ she deserved death." His piercing eyes mixed with black and blue seemed to tear through his hood and into the helmet.

"We'll see, Hexer. It'll take a lot for you to get me off your back." Haval shook his head, then turned to Ozpin, who had been watching the entire situation unfold.

"Actually, I wish to run him through the same tests we ran you through, Mr. Gorig, if you would be alright with that, Izrail?"

With a kind smile, he turned towards the silver haired man. "That sounds much better than his Idea. I prefer my freedom thank you." He said the last part with an angry glare towards the now named Gorig.

Gorig lets out a loud grunt from under his helmet, then places his hand back on the hilt of his Longsword. "Whatever pleases you. He should be contained in a cell with his weapons stripped from him, but your judgement over mine, I suppose."

Izrail sighed at the knight and walked over to the statue, sitting against it on the ground with a huff. He pulled a large pouch that jingled loudly and opened it, revealing a collection of rings. He slowly began to take them out one by one and examine them before carefully setting them out in front of him in neat, organized rows.

Ozpin eyes each ring, picking some up and turning them around infront of his eye before putting them down in the exact same place they were before. "What a magnificent collection of rings. May I ask what they're used for?"

Izrail pulled back his hood, revealing a head of shaggy, medium length black hair. "Each one has a magical attribute." He picked up a silver ring, designed to look like a cat. "This one for instance lets you fall further without injuries." He sets it down and picks up another. This ring had a teal colored flower with a pearl in the center. He slipped it on and began to glow white. " as you can see, this one gives you the appearance of a phantom. Have you been explained the concept of phantoms yet Mr...?"

"Ozpin is fine." He smiles, then shakes his head. "I have not. Would you care to elaborate?" Ozpin sticks out his hand, gesturing for a handshake.

Izrail takes Ozpin's hand and shakes it. "It is a difficult thing to explain Ozpin. Say someone is in need of assistance, every once and a while, we come across a signature etched into the ground. If we touch it, then someone from the world is pulled to us as a phantom. They stay with us untill the summoner breaks the bond. Now, that is just one type however. Another is a red phantom, someone who invades our area and trys to kill us, weather it be for our soul or our humanity. They do this by crushing a cracked red orb in their hands and waiting until they are pulled to their victim." He looked down. "I myself have hunted others in time of desperate need. I do regret taking those poor souls from their bodies. I am sure Mr. Gorig has as done this as well as many of us have."

Ozpin nods and takes a sip of coffee. "I see. And I'm assuming they die, permanently, when you invade them, or does your Magic cover that? Mr. Gorig explained to me that you have 4 types of Magic, Miracles, Hexes, Sorceries, and Pyromancies, he said that Miracles covered healing."

"No, we live on but we take on an...unpleasant form. We are brought back at a magical bonfire that nobody is sure of how it had been created. These are healing factors for us." He looks around. "I cant seem to sense one nearby either, so my only guess is that they are nonexistent."

"A bonfire?" Ozpin quirks a brow, then takes another sip of coffee. "Isn't that a large version of a campfire that rowdy teenagers gather around and do incredibly ridiculous things?"

Izrail shakes his head. "No. For us, it is sanctuary. It is the difference between life and death. And unlike normal fires, these are made of crushed bones and a broken, rusted sword. Not wood and stones."

He nods. "Crushed bones and a broken, rusted sword. How peculiar." Ozpin takes a sip, then turns around, and looks around the courtyard, trying to find Haval. "Where has Mr. Gorig gone, I wonder?"

With a snort, Izrail said. "I imagine he went off to prepare his own cell for me like he had wanted."

"Mm.. do not be so hasty to come to that conclusion. Shall we go take a look around, Izrail?" Ozpin turns around, then smiles. "It'll be good for you to become familiar with your surroundings, I'll show you around my Academy."

Izrail perked up at that, gathering his rings into the pouch. "Academy hm? Interesting, very much so. Very well Ozpin, lets go see what Mr. Gorig is up to." He stoop up, tying the bag to his belt and pulling his hood up and over his head, causing it to cover his eyes.

"First we'll check the obvious places, my office, his room, and the training room, then the less than obvious places." Ozpin walks towards the Academy, looking up at a large tower that has multiple gears sticking out of it.

"I take it that would be your office then? Wouldn't the noise of the gears become annoying?"

"I focus more on my work than the noise around me. It becomes easy to block out sound after some time of doing so." Ozpin walks up a large, spiraling staircase, and into the office, which is empty.

Izrail steps into the office before looking around and moving towards one of the windows. "This academy is almost the size of Drangleic Castle. I'm impressed."

"Drangleic Castle? How large was that structure?" Ozpin takes a seat at his desk, then takes a sip of his coffee and looks towards Izrail.

"A home for a fallen king." Izrail looked slightly sadder. "The castle itself was magnificent, beautiful. In size, your academy is three fourths its size."

Ozpin nods. "How I would love to see the size of Drangleic Castle. Is it wide in size or tall? I would never find an answer to height, but width I could understand."

Izrail smiled at the man. "Both Ozpin. It is massive."

"Both? Hm.. how curious you've made me." Ozpin chuckles, then takes a sip of coffee.

Izrail inhales deeply, smiling. "What is that wondrous smelling liquid that you are drinking?"

"This? This is coffee, do you not have it where you come from?" Ozpin quirks a brow, then sets his cane aside.

"I've never heard of it if we do." He takes another whiff of the air.

"Then, please, allow me to make you some." Ozpin grabs his cane, then sets his mug down on his desk. He stands, then walks over to a coffee maker and starts preparing coffee. Within minutes, a new, fresh mug of coffee is made, with some sugar and milk added. Ozpin walks over to Izrail, then hands him the mug. "Here you are. Enjoy."

Izrail take a small sip of the dark colored liquid before smiling warmly. "This is very sweet, and delicious. Thank you for sharing."

"It was impolite to not offer it to you before." Ozpin shakes his head and smiles. "I'm hoping it will get you used to this Academy, coffee symbolizes what is here, it makes you happy, full of energy, and gets you interested in things. I do apologize for team CRDL's actions today. I have considered expelling them from my Academy as they are proving to be problems for our Faunus students, but I need confirmation that this would be the best thing to do by my partner."

Izrail sighed. "I would not. They seem to have been mislead about certain things in their life. Perhaps a new punishment is in order."

Ozpin tilted his head. "Oh? And what would you suggest?" He sits back down in his chair, then grabs his mug and takes another sip of coffee.

He shook his head. "I was thinking something along the lines of strenuous workout routines and more work."

Ozpin nods, then puts his mug down and puts his hands together. "Hm.. that seems like a very good idea, thank you for the idea, Izrail. Perhaps we should also make them help out the students that they have problems with, and if they do anything unruly, the student would report it to me."

A smile crept upon Izrail's lips. "Shall I deliver the punishment sir, or is there someone more suited?"

"I think because you came up with the punishment, you should be the one to deliver." He nods. "Wait until they recover, however. They are not fit for any work for at least a few days."

Izrail's smile turned into a nervous one. "My apologies. I seem to have overdone it"

"It was their instigation that caused you to take those actions, do not place the blame on yourself." He shakes his head and smiles.

Izrail continues to drink from his mug until it was empty. He walked over to Ozpin and set it down in front of him, bowing. "Thank you again, it was delicious. Now, were we not on a search?"

He thinks for a moment, then nods. "Yes, I forgot, my apologies." Ozpin stands and grabs his cane. "Come, you're going to meet one of the best first year teams in the entirety of Beacon Academy."

Nodding, he replies. "Very well, show me the way."

Ozpin walks down his tower, then walks to RWBY's dormitory. Knocking, Weiss answers the door, opening it half way, then fully. "Good afternoon, Professor Ozpin, how may I help you?"

Ozpin smiles, then nods. "Good afternoon, Ms. Schnee. I was wondering if you've seen Mr. Gorig around anywhere, me and our new visitor are on a hunt for him."

Weiss nods. "We heard he was going to the training room, to work on his fighting." Ozpin turns to you, then back to Weiss.

"Thank you, Ms. Schnee." Weiss closes the door and locks it. "Come, Izrail, we've got a new place to go."

As the two walked, Izrail spoke up. "At least he wont try to stick me in a cell yet."

"We'll see if he does." Ozpin chuckles, then heads to the training area. Sounds of fighting come from there.

"It seems as if we caught him still here. Lucky me."

"Appears so." Ozpin opens the door and walks in. Haval is sparring with Blake and Yang, a two versus one. "Doesn't he think he might be at a disadvantage while fighting both?"

Izrail nodded. "Where we come from, this is very common. Multiple enemies with different fighting styles and weapons bearing down upon you all at once, it is a normal coincidence."

"How interesting." Ozpin gets a little closer, watching the battle. Haval seems to be in the lead. On the board, it said "Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long Versus Haval Gorig". There was a large, black bar under Gorig's name, while there was a green bar under Yang's name, and a yellow bar under Blake's.

Steadily deflecting attacks and rolling around as if he was a wheel skeleton, Haval smacks away a blow from Blake, then pulls out his Dagger and swipes at her stomach. A sliver of her HP goes down, putting her deeper in the yellow.

Suddenly, Haval Jumps up and swipes his sword to the right, parrying an incoming attack from Yang and sending her to the floor. "Wha..? Why can't I move?!" She yells. Haval puts two hands on the hilt of his Dagger, then raises it high above Yang, then pushes it far into her stomach, putting her immediately into the red.

While Haval parried, Blake had been steadily chipping away at him, doing several hit and runs, to the point where blood started running from his back. Haval picked himself back up, then started swinging at Blake, then, after 3 swipes, he spun around, hitting Blake and sending her back a fair bit, then put two hands on his blade and jumped into the air, then flipped and slammed his greatsword onto her. Another red.

"So, is it normal for knights to be flipping around like girls on trampolines?" Ozpin asks you, not taking his eyes off the battle.

Sighing in disappointment, he said. "Yes, with the assistance of magic, anything is possible."

"But didn't he say that he despised magic?" Ozpin seems rather confused with the whole ordeal. "Or is he using a type of magic that I have yet to hear of?"

"Correction, I believe he said he despises hexes. He is using a certain ring that will help take the weight off of his armor, thus helping him move much faster."

"Oh? That sounds rather interesting. Do you know what ring he wears?" Ozpin turns his head to you, then back to Haval, who is watching Yang and Blake being pulled to the infirmary.

Pulling out his ring pouch, he selected two rings, one blue and bearing a dragon on its face, the other black and bearing a silver knights helmet on its face. "These two are prime examples, the black one focuses solely on your weight while the blue one focuses on your life force, weight, and stamina"

He nods. "I see. And he can flip about like that due to these rings? Interesting.. may I see this one?" Ozpin points to the ring with the helmet on it.

He nods, passing the man the ring. "The flipping is more skill related, he must have trained before to do such a thing."

Ozpin looked at the ring, then turned it around. "Hm.. then he is a skilled warrior, and you are a skilled mage. I may pull him from team RWBY and put both of you on a team."

A snarl emerged on his face. "In all due respect, I don't believe that is the best choice. He will most likely try to slit my throat in my sleep."

Ozpin chuckles, then gives you the ring. "Experimentation, my friend. We'll put both of you in a room and monitor you two for.. lets say one week, and if nothing happens between you two, we'll have our answer. Besides, isn't there a code of honor for knights?"

Izrail sighed, replacing the ring in his pouch. "There was and there may still be. I would not know. Keep in mind that if he does attack me however, he will not leave that room alive and most likely neither will I."

"If something like that does happen, we will immediately respond. We have some of the best Hunters and Huntresses in the entire world of Remnant here, you and him will live, although one of you will be placed in a cell and locked there for a long time."

Izrail let out a light laugh. "That we shall see headmaster."

"Indeed we shall. Well, now that we know Gorig isn't off doing whatever he pleases, let's go find you a room to stay in for the time you stay here." Ozpin turns around and leaves, heading for the empty guest rooms in Beacon.

Izrail looked up and down the halls. "So, is there anyone else in this wing of the building?"

"Not usually. The only times we have guests are during the Vytal Festival and the times the Hunters and Huntresses in training go with trained Hunters and Huntresses." He shakes his head. "Oh, I forgot. When we find you a room, we're going to go back to my office, I want to introduce you to a Faunus who I think would be fit for you to speak to."

"I see, well then, lets not keep them waiting."

He nods, then brings you into your room. He grabs a key off the back of the door and hands it to you. "Here you are. Now, let's head back to my office."

He looks over the room and nods, following Ozpin out of his room and to his office.

Outside of his office, he opens a small closet, and has two cushioned chairs. Pulling both inside his office, he places them in front of his desk. "Please, take a seat. I'll prepare some coffee for the both of us."

He nods and takes a seat, waiting for Ozpin to return with the ambrosian liquid. The only thing that rivaled its taste was Estus.

He placed a mug in front of Izrail, then sat in his own chair and set his mug in front of him. A large metal box with a square red button sat next to the mug. Looking towards the box, he presses the button. "Excuse me, Glynda? Would you call Ms. Scarlatina to my office, please?" Soon after, a voice came through the box that confirmed that Ms. Scarlatina would come to his office.

Picking up the mug, Izrail took a deep drink and sighed in pleasure. The two sat in silence until a knock rang through the room, originating from outside the door.

"Come in." The door opened slightly, then closed. A short girl with brown hair and rabbit ears stands in the door way.

"E-excuse me.. Professor Ozpin, you c-called me..?" Ozpin nods, then gestures for her to sit in the chair.

"Yes, Ms. Scarlatina. We have a new guest, and I thought you could be an ambassador of sorts for the Faunus people." She sat down next to Izrail, then, her eyes widened.

"W-what..?! I-I can't do that!" She says, near a whisper and near a yell. Ozpin shakes his head, then looks at Izrail.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee, then stops talking.

Izrail tried to speak, but his tongue felt as if it was swollen. He looked from the large par of rabbit ears on her head to her deep brown eyes. Under his breath he muttered. "Thats adorable." Catching himself, he spoke up and offered his hand. "Hello Ms. Scarlantia, my name is Izrail. Pleasure to meet you."

She pulls her legs up to her chest quickly and holds her hands against her chest, letting out a loud "EEP!" After a while of staring at Izrail, ready to hit him if he made any moves, she slowly grabs his hand and shakes it slowly, not saying a word.

He bowed his head to the rabbit eared girl. "My apologies Ms. Scarlatina, i didn't mean to offend, but what I said is the truth in my eyes and I hope you will forgive me."

She tilts her head. "U-uhm..w-what are you t-talking about..?" Ozpin chuckles, then takes a sip of his coffee. "I-I can't.. I didn't-.. hear.."

"I'm sure you did, otherwise you wouldn't have reacted the way you did I'm sure."

"I-I.. get afraid easily.." She shakes her head. "What.. did you say..?"

He smiled at the girl. "That will be for another time Ms. Scarlatina. Now, would you be able to show me around the school grounds and explain to me some things?"

She slowly puts her feet on the ground, then nods her head slightly. "Y-yeah.. I can.." She nods again, then stands up.

Izrail downs the last of his coffee and stands up, bowing to Ozpin before following the rabbit eared girl to the door. "Till next time Headmaster."

He waves and smiles, then spins around to the window, looking up to the sky. "C-come on.." She says, walking down the stairs slowly, waiting for you to catch up.

After a few quick strides, Izrail is walking next to Scarlatina, observing her more carefully. She seemed to be about his height and age, but the rabbit ears told him she was a different race.

"It'll.. take a w-while.." She looks at you, then blinks. "T-there's a lot in B-Beacon.. we just n-need to watch out for C-CRDL.."

Izrail let out a bark of laughter. "We don't need to worry about them for a couple days at least. They made the mistake of trying to assault me upon my arrival and they were knocked unconscious. If they give you any problems, let me or Ozpin know and they will be taken care of the same way. As for the time, it is not an issue, I enjoy your presence actually."

Her eyes widen again and she looks down at the floor, blushing heavily. "U-uhm.. thank you.. I uhm.. I don't.. thank you..!" She closes her eyes tightly and tries to make herself as small as possible, while trying to stop herself from blushing like crimson colored silk.

Izrail smiles and looks at her nervously for a moment before asking carefully. "U-um, would you mind if I were to t-touch your ears? They just look s-so soft."

She shakes her head. "Uh uh.. p-please.. don't.. sensitive.." She yelps a little when she hits the final step, expecting another one.

He rushes to the bottom and catches her before she was able to hit the ground. He slowly stood her up, checking over her for any injuries. "Are you ok Ms. Scarlatina? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Her eyes widen again and she stares at you. "U-uhm.. n-no.. t-t-thank you.." She continues to blush, getting a brighter and brighter red.

Izrail saw the blush spreading across her face, causing him to take a step back and give her room to breathe.

She breathes slowly, closing herself in tightly, then covers her face with her hands. "C-come on.. weirdo.." There's a light giggle in her voice when she says the final word, then starts walking, trying to cover her blush with her hands.

He smiles at her, a slight hop to his step now as he follows her. "So, back in the office, what I said was that you're adorable, and you're just emphasizing the point with how easily embarrassed you get. It's cute." He finished. Studying her reaction.

She looks quite surprised. "A-a Human.. thinks.. a F-Faunus.. is.. cute..?"

He nods. "Of course. Your ears just add to the adorable features that you already have."

"U-uhm.. b-but.. isn't that.. wouldn't y-you.. want someone.. prettier.. like a H-Human girl..?" She sighs, then leans against a wall, putting her hands behind her back.

He leans against the wall beside her, his sword sheath clanking against the wall. "I don't see much of a difference between me and you besides an extra set of appendages. If they actually help you, then that makes it even better. Besides, you are pretty, there's no sense in lying to yourself about it."

She sighs and grabs one of her ears, then starts petting it. "B-but.. no.. they said I-I was.. ugly.."

He grabs the hand that was petting it and held it gingerly. In a hushed tone he said. "Who said that? Whoever did is a liar. They're not good enough for you."

"A b-bunch of Humans.. and Faunus.. t-they're.. right.." Her ears droop and her eyes start to water.

He lets go of her hand and pulls his hood down, looking her in the eyes before pulling her into a hug. "Then tell me why I think you're so adorable. Listen, people are assholes, it's the truth. They are just more of an ass than everyone else. Listen carefully, don't listen to those comments because they are certainly not true."

She stands still before slowly wrapping her arms around his back, and putting her eyes on his shoulder. The sound of sobbing comes from her. She looks as if she's about to collapse and pass out, her knees are wobbling at a fast pace.

He carefully brings her down to her knees, Izrail also on his, and let her cry into his shoulder. "Shhh, shhh, its ok, I will protect you if you will let me." He started to rub her head and massage one of her ears as she cried.

She holds onto you tightly, sobbing at a loud tone. As some people come outside of their dormitories to see what's going on, some of them make a disgusted face while others smile and nod to you, before closing their doors and returning to their business.

He glares back at the disgusted ones before returning to comforting the girl to which he didn't even know the first name to. "I don't think I ever got your full name Ms. Scarlatina."

She managed to mumble out some letters in between sobs, but nothing he could understand. After a while, she starts to calm herself down, pulling her arms away, then her face. She wipes her eyes, then looks around. "V-V-Vel..vet.." She says, wiping her eyes again.

"Velvet huh? Perfect name as your ears feel like the soft fabric. I can see you take good care of them and your hair."

"D-do you.. think so?" She looks surprised, pulling a bit of her hair in front of her face and rubbing it.

He smiles genuinely at her. "Of course I do. Your name suits you perfectly."

"R-really..? I-I always.. liked the name.. Velvet.." She smiles and rubs her eyes one final time before stopping.

He slowly stands, helping her up along the way. "So, do you believe me now?"

She nods slowly. "Y-yeah.."

He smiles warmly at her, wiping a stray tear away. "So, we can finish our talk later over a coffee. However, is there more to show me or has that been enough of Beacon?"

"I-I think.. that's enough for today.." Velvet shakes her head. "I'll show you more.. tomorrow.."

"May I escort you to your room? I wish to see you arrive back there safely. Can't have anyone hurting my favorite bunny." He said smirking at the last part.

Velvet thinks for a moment before nodding. "Y-yeah.. please.." She smiles, then peeks down the hall. "M-my room is.. one floor down.. 115.."

Izrail slipped his arm around her and started to lead her to her room, the trip taking very little time. "Here you are Velvet. Home sweet home."

Velvet smiles, then knocks on the door. A Human with brown skin and orange hair answers the door. He looks around, then smiles. "Velvet?" He says, reaching out. He touches her shoulder, then her hair, then her ear, then pulls his hand back. "Hi Velvet. Did you see Coco anywhere? I think her and Yatsuhashi went out somewhere. They didn't answer when I called them here."

Velvet giggles and shakes her head. "No, Fox, I didn't." Fox looks at her, then turns his head slightly, staring at Izrail.

"Did you get escorted?" Fox asks, reaching out again to feel what was there. Velvet grabs Fox's hand and slowly puts it down.

"Yes. I had a nice person help me here, he's right behind me." She points to you, then Fox nods and smiles.

"Well, thank goodness it wasn't CRDL again, throwing you at the door with cuts and bruises. You remember what Yatsuhashi did to them that day?" They both laugh, then Velvet walks in and sends Fox off. She quickly waves to you, then bows her head and closes the door.

Izrail smiled, glad he made at least one ally today, and a cute one at that.

The halls are painted an orange from the setting sun, it would be dark soon, and there would be much activity in the morning, due to it being a school day tomorrow.

He walked through the halls until he reached his room and unlocked the door, revealing the interior. He walked over and sat on his bed, giving the room a quick once over, searching for anything out of place. On his desk was a package labeled with his name on the front side.

Opening it, a multitude of cards fell out onto the desk, all with certain numbers on them. He grunted and set them in one of his pouches, pulling the string tightly to keep it closed. He looked out of the window and noticed dusk approaching. He quickly rushed outside, getting glances from others as he rushed by. He rushed over to a tree in the courtyard and dug a small hole underneath it.

Removing a few seeds from one of his many pouches, he planted them in the ground and waited for it to finally turn to dusk. A few students were still milling about in the courtyard when the door to some building nearby opened up.  
His eyes were glued to the spot where the seeds were planted, as if waiting for something. He heard someone step next to him and stand in silence, watching him, he could feel their gaze burning through his head.

Soon enough, a silver plant emerged from the ground and stood in the dusk of the night. Soon, more popped up in the vicinity where the first grew. Izrail began to pick the plants before carefully bundling them with a string and strapping them to his belt. He picked one final plant and observed it in the twilight, the light of the moon reflecting off the silvery leaf like plant. With a smile, he inhales deeply, submitting himself to the pleasure of feeling his magical energy become revitalized. The plant, now rotted, lay dried up and dead in his hand, surprisingly retaining its silver hue.

"Interesting." Haval crouched down and stared at the plant. "Very interesting. So, they're grown, are they? I was told they were aaah.. made from other materials." Haval chuckles. "So, Ozpin told me what the new situation is"

Smirking at the knight standing beside him, he stood. "Yes they are. The seeds are very rare. As for our situation, I hope you do not mind. It was not my idea however."

"I do mind, however if I want to live I shouldn't." Haval punches your shoulder lightly, then chuckles. "I really don't understand Ozpin's logic in these situations."

Izrail smiles once more. "We are not all as bad as we may seem Mr. Gorig, I have been told that I am one of the nicest people you will know. I hope we can stop judging each other by our professions in the future."

"Well at least you know I won't shiv you in your sleep." Haval sits down next to Izrail, then grabs a Lifegem out of his pouch, and crushes it in his hand.

He chuckles softly. "I can be thankful for that at least, this seems like a wonderful place. I met a girl my age earlier with brown hair and rabbit ears. I must say, she was more beautiful than The Emerald Herald."

"Oh now you must be joking, Shanalotte is a lovely lass. You mentioned rabbit ears, correct? Maybe she's an Aldian experiment." He laughs at his joke, then puts his sword down.

"I do not jest at this! They were extremely soft. She was extremely shy and had an absolutely adorable accent!"

"Then you must show me some time, Hexer. The only people I could see as being beautiful are Shanalotte and the Old Dragonslayer, and the latter is a joke."

Izrail laughed lightly. "That I will. Me and her are to be having a drink of this wonderful new liquid called coffee. It tastes almost as good as Estus does. Oh, and please, its Izrail."

"Haval, if you didn't know. I don't know about that, Izrail, I think a Lifegem is much better than a sip of Estus." Haval pulls his Estus from his waist and sets it down. "Not a fan of the burn I'm afraid, I hate the taste it provides as well."

Izrail pulls his own bottle and takes a sip. "I suppose not all undead enjoy it. I do enjoy Lifegems too among other things."

He nods. "I may try to create a bonfire of my own, I want some items from my box."

"I would like some too, but no one knows how they are made. Hmm, do you have any homeward bones by chance?"

"Yes, but they are snapped in half. One moment." He went through a few pouches, before pulling out two halves of a Homeward Bone.

Izrail took the bones and examined them for a moment before pulling out a large bundle of his own. Setting them all on the ground, he turned to Haval and asked. "Now, we need a sword for it. Hopefully this works. Do you happen to have one?"

"Perhaps we could use my own?" He lifts his sword and quirks a brow. "I wouldn't mind sacrificing something to get something."

"If your not too fond of it, then we could try."

"It is my favorite blade but I can remake it sometime." He shakes his head, then hands it to Izrail.

Carefully, Izrail sets it to his side. He pulls one bone from the fire and sets it aside. Now, he begins to crack the bones until there is a medium sized pile of fragments before him. He takes the blade and sinks it into the center of the pile. "Now, call upon the power of the Curse, this may work or nothing will happen."

Haval gets on one of his knees and raises his hand over the fire, waiting a few seconds before the fire lights. The sword starts to rust quickly, before it completely rusts.

Izrail's lips twist into a smile of utter joy. He spins around and embraces Haval. "Gods above man, we did it! We are the first undead to creat a Bonfire! I am overjoyed at this outcome!"

"Well don't get too happy. Warping isn't a thing, and I can't burn anything. On the plus side, I can take my secondary weapon out, finally, and we have a means to restore our Estus." An axe with a hooklike head on the front and a spike on the back materializes next to Haval. "How pleasing.."

"Still, we have progressed and might have a chance to increase its strength." Izrail reaches inti the fire and emerges with a bright flame and a book. Turning to Haval, he offered the items to him. "Please, as a token of my gratitude, my own Pyromancy Flame. The book contains my knowledge on Pyromancy."

"How kind." Haval takes both and attaches the book to his waist. "One moment." Haval goes into his box and pulls forth a skull with several jewels embedded in it, along with spiraling horns, called the Warlock Mask. "I don't know if this will help you, but I got this from an Aldian Necromancer." He hands it to Izrail.

Izrail takes the skull into his hands, inspecting the grooves and the horns on it. He felt the things hunger for souls as he set it aside. "Thank you Haval, I will keep it safe."

"You better." He chuckles slightly and puts on a few spells. "I wonder what Forbidden Sun does.."

Jumping to his feet, he pushed his hands down quickly. "NO! Be very, very, VERY careful with those or you could have burned the school down." He sat down with a sigh. "Ask me if you can't figure the spell out."

"Oh, okay." He tries to figure out how to extinguish it. First he waves his hand without a spell equipped, then he squeezes his hand. "Uhm.."

Izrail laughed at Haval's confusion. "Use your head, just imagine it extinguishing. Just imagine it burning in your hand for it to reappear."

Haval nods, then focuses. Soon after, the flame extinguishes. "Ooh, there we go. Now I can be a Human torch."

"Please, dont use Immolation, it is very unpleasant."

"Immolation?" He tilts his head. "What's that?"

"Its the 'Human Torch' function."

"Sounds fun. I might do it to wake you up in the morning." He chuckles and goes through his spells.

Sighing, Izrail explained the spell. "If you do use it, it will burn you alive. Very painful I might add."

"Oh nevermind." Haval shakes his head and fist. "Disgusting spell."

He looks at him curiously. "Which one? Immolation?"

"Mhm." He nods. "I'm going to go check out the room we're staying in. Mind figuring out what to do with the Bonfire?" Haval stands up and stretches, then removes his helmet.

Izrail nods. "Aye, ill see what I can do."

"Alright. Come by soon." He nods to Izrail, then walks off, grabbing his new weapon before leaving.

Izrail turned from his departing room mate and back to the comfort of the fire. He sat there for a while longer until the sky was black, speckled with stars and lit by a shattered moon. "Strange..."

Walking through the dormitory halls, Haval looked around, confused. "There are so many damn doors in this place.. what was my rooms number..? 5.. 7.. but.. damn, I'm in the hundreds!" He punches the wall, leaving a small crack in it due to his gauntlet. "Damnit.. where the is 7.."

A door opened up a few doors away from Haval, revealing a black haired girl with piercing blue eyes. She cautiously walked over to the taller, armored knight and asked. "U-um are you o-ok? Do you need help?" With a kind smile, she put her hand in him arm reassuringly.

Haval looked down, then nodded. "Yes, that would be much appreciated, ma'am. I'm kind of lost, I'm looking for room 7."

"Um, follow me, you are going the opposite way." She looked up into his helmet, unable to see anything. Nodding, she started down the hallway, footsteps silent as she walked on the tile with her black shoes. Haval looked her over, she was shorter than him by a full head, and wore a black tank top with a pair of black tights. But the most noticeable feature was the pair of black cat ears pointed upwards on the top of her head.

"The opoosite way? I knew it." Haval shakes his head, then walked alongside her. "Thank you for showing me, I'm absolutely lost, I was convinced I wouldn't make it home tonight. Although I'm not sure I would want to considering I have a guest with me."

A kind smile came across her face. "Don't worry about it. By the sound of it, you don't seem to like having guests or this certain one."

"I don't mind guests, it's just I've been alone for a while and we're the.. new kids. It doesn't help that he's one of the types of people I hate." He shakes his head, then puts his hands behind his back. "Well, my name is Haval, and my sincerest thanks for leading me to my home."

"Of course. You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, im right down the hall in room 89. Feel free to come on down anytime you need to get away Haval. Besides, you seem like a fun person to hang out with, just don't worry about wearing all that armor if you do come over, you're safe here." She reached up and pulled off his helmet, studying his face. "You certainly have nothing to hide. Welcome to Beacon." She handed his helmet back to him before standing on the tips of her toes and planting a small kiss on his cheek.

Haval smiled and blushed slightly. "Well.. uhm, thank you. Er.. where are we now?" He looks around, studying the numbers. "Oh, here's my room." He walks to a door, then opens it. "Well, thanks for helping me out, I really appreciate it." Haval does a Duel Bow, taught to him by Targray, leader of the Blue Sentinels, then smiles and looks around. "I'll catch you later, Miss."

She puts both hands in front of her and bows with a giggle. "I'll catch you later too Haval. It's Naomi by the way." She says before skipping down the hall and into her room.

"So, it seems like you've found ons yourself. And one who may have a crush on you at that." Izrail says from behind Haval.

"VENDRICKS NAME, BOY! WHEN DID YOU GET THERE?!" Haval screams, turning around quickly and slamming the door behind him out of surprise. "Okay, I deserve to bind your hood to the bed while you're sleeping, cause you scared the Sun out of me."

Izrail couldn't help himself, he fell to his knees in a laughing fit. "HAHA, who knew a Lion Knight would be so easy to scare! Heh, I was here from her telling you welcome to now. So tell me, you saw the ears on her head yes? What do you think?"

"None of us are born perfect, Hexer, you are the best example." Haval laughs slightly, then puts his helmet on the table and sits down on one of the beds. "These feel like they should be used as royalty."

"The beds? They do seem soft." Izrail shook his head and removed his boots, setting them at the foot of his bed.

Looking around the room, he takes off the metal on his armor, then walks into the bathroom. "What.. is this.."

The hexer, now curious, follows Haval to the bathroom. "I...don't know."

Haval walks over to the sink, then looks around it. "Uhm.. okay you take this thing and I'll figure out this thing over here." He points to the tub, then moves inside of the tub and looks around it.

Izrail nods and starts fiddling with the faucet, finding the handles turn to cause water to eject from a pipe within the white contraption. He turned one and stuck his hand under the flow of the water, feeling the cool liquid flow over his hand. Turning the second handle, he stuck his hand in the water but immediately retracted it. "HOT! Damned thing."

Haval giggles, then looks down at his. "Alright, so I assume mine is the same.. or around the same." Haval immediately grabs the second faucet and turns it on fully, touching it, then slipping on the water, into the hot water. "HOT! HOOOOOT! IT FEELS LIKE SOMEONE SHOT A PYROMANCY DOWN MY ARMOR!" He yells, getting up and scurrying out of the bathroom, getting hot water all over.

"MY GOD MAN, CALM YOURSELF! TURN THE OTHER ONE!"

"IT HURTED I'M NOT GOING TO TOUCH SOMETHING THAT HURTS!" He yells from the bedroom.

"YOU TURNED THE WRONG ONE, THAT WAS HOT, THE OTHER IS COLD!" Sighing, he opened a cabinet and found a small stack of towels. He picked one up and began to wipe down the room.

Haval swipes one and sits on the toilet, wrapping the towel around his shoulders. "Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting to get attacked by water. It's usually cold."

"Water is like the air, it will get hot and it will get cold." He looked to the object Haval was sitting on. "Say,what could that be?"

"Oh god don't let it be hot again." Haval puts on an extremely disturbed and afraid face, then looks down. "Looks like a bucket with a piece of armor on."

Izrail looks it over and lifts the lid. He pulled the handle on the box like part attached to the back of it, causing the water to spin and travel down another pipe. "Well the water goes the other way from it at least." Looking it over once more, he pulled up the seat and set it back down, closing the lid. "I don't know..."

"So.. uhm.. I think that thing that burnt you is for washing your hands, that thing that I'm very upset with is for cleaning, and this is for doing our business in." He nods and smiles.

Stepping away from it, Izrail nods. "Seems right. Well, strange things they have here. So exactly how long have you been here?"

"I believe a few hours or days longer than you."

"Ah, I see. So then where did you rest?"

"Nowhere, as soon as I got here I told the people what I was doing and how I was trying to get back to Drangleic, then people came and shoved me inside of a cell."

Izrail looked at him, upset that they would do that. "A cell? Why would they do that?"

"I don't know. If a guy randomly appeared inside your courtyard yelling like a maniac wouldn't you shove them inside a cell? I'm surprised I was let out." He chuckles, then looks at his armor. "I should clean that some time."

Izrail sighs. "Well, I see your point. Your armor is looking a bit dirty, shouldn't take you long." He looked over it, noticing the patches of dirt and blood on some of its parts.

"I'll do it some time later tonight, I don't plan on leaving until tomorrow. I think I'll use that giant bowl that tried to kill me." Putting down the towel, Haval stands up and grabs his armor then puts it next to the tub. Soon after, he comes out and lays down on his bed, then starts waving his legs about in the air. "I wonder what the old guy wants us to do tomorrow."

"We will not find out until then. For now, I think its time to rest, so let us do just that. Goodnight Haval, sleep well." Izrail flopped onto his bed and rolled over on his side, attempting to sleep.

"Night." Havel sits up, then walks into the bathroom, filling the tub full of warm water, experimenting with heat as he did so. Soon after, he grabs the plug and turns it for a few minutes, before shoving it in the hole in the tub to find out if it fit, and to his surprise, it did. Smiling, he dunks his dirty armor inside the tub and begins washing them.

"Night." Havel sits up, then walks into the bathroom, filling the tub full of warm water, experimenting with heat as he did so. Soon after, he grabs the plug and turns it for a few minutes, before shoving it in the hole in the tub to find out if it fit, and to his surprise, it did. Smiling, he dunks his dirty armor inside the tub and begins washing them.

A knock sounded at the door, and a small, shy voice was barely heard. "U-um.. hello?" A feminine, accented voice echoed through the room.

Haval looks around, then stands up and walks to the door. "Who is it?" He asks, looking for a way to look out without opening the door.

"Oh! Is I-Izrail th-there?" At the mention of his name, he slowly sat up, giving a questioned look before going to the door, opening it, and smiling. "Ah, Velvet, wonderful to see you again. If I may ask, what are you doing here this late?"

Haval opens the door, then walks back into the bathroom. "I'll leave you two to it." He chuckles, then closes the door.

Velvet walks into the room slowly, closing the door behind her. She sits on Izrail's bed and looks at him, smiling with a slight blush. "I-I heard.. you were living with.. t-that guy.."

Sitting down beside her, he nods. "Yes, he is my partner now as well as living with me."

"I-I see.. do y-you like him..?" She stutters, fiddling around with her hands to try and keep herself occupied.

"Not necessarily. Me and him have differences in opinions on some things. But its not like I have anywhere else to go. So anyways, I would like to show you something if your not too busy."

"S-sure.. I s-slipped out.. I told t-them I was going t-to the Library.." She nods and looks up at him. "W-what is it..?"

"Something very important to me and my partner." He stands and picks up his boots, putting them on and walking towards the door. "Shall we?" He questions, holding the door open for her.

She nods and stands up, then follows Izrail. "W-where are you.. going to take me..?" She asks, curious.

"Just outside." He said. They soon arrived to a spot in the courtyard where a tree stood, bushes covering a spot beneath it. Izrail walked over to the bush with Velvet in tow and snapped his fingers. She watched as the bush faded away to dust and revealed the bonfire that he and Haval made earlier. Kneeling, he channeled his energy into the sword, lighting the fire and casting warmth and light upon the surrounding area.

"Ooh.." She smiles, then sits next to him. "It's warm.."

He smiles. "Yes, it is. Ooh, one second." He sticks his hand into the flame, moving it around. Removing his hand, he pulled a rose from the flames, quickly removing the thorns and tossing them into the fire before offering it to her.

She tilts her head, then takes it and sniffs it. "It smells nice.." Smiling, she hugs him, and holds the rose close.

He returns the hug and smiles, petting one of her ears as they break apart.

She lets out a soft sigh and closes her eyes. "Sensitive.." She whispers, then puts the rose on her leg.

He continues to rub it and massage it carefully, soon moving to doing both ears.

Another sigh, her cheeks are getting more and more red by the minutes. "Ooh.."

He lets out a small laugh, moving her head to his lap, massaging deeper into the flesh and fur.

She stops responding with words entirely, instead responding with soft groans and sighs. "Aah.."

"I take it you enjoy this Velvet? Your ears are remarkably soft."

"Y-yes.. it's.. good.." She nods slowly, her ears twitching slightly.

Still massaging one ear, he reaches into the fire and pulls out a small container of blue colored goop. "Now, this might feel strange, but it will help you relax with its scent." He take a very small dab and spreads it thinly on her upper lip. He sealed the container and set it back into the fire. "How does it feel?"

"Good.. ooh.. it feels weird.." She opens her eyes and looks around. "W-what was it..?"

"We call it aromatic ooze. Its used as a relaxation agent in small portions. It should help you relax. You seemed to be stressed about something so this is my way of helping. Once upon a time, I used to do this to beautiful women, although you top them all in my opinion, to help them. They assisted me on my quest to help others so I helped them."

She closes her eyes again. "Oh.. it feels good.." Suddenly, her eyes shoot open. "Oh no!"

He looks down at her worriedly. "What is the matter?" He said, worriedly.

She sits up quickly, then gets up. "I have to get back to my room! C-Coco will be up any minute now!"

He stands and grabs her hand. "Is there a problem with that?" He adopts a more serious expression and tone. "Does this Coco person hurt you?"

She shakes her head. "Nonono! S-she's the one that takes care of m-me! I-I'm the t-team leader, but s-she's kind of like.. a m-mother! I-if she finds out I'm gone.. she'll h-have this place upside down!"

He laughs lightly. "Calm yourself dear Velvet. Is there a way to communicate with her?"

She nods. "Uhm.. I've got my scroll." She pulls it out of her pocket and hands it to him. "Or.. I could slip into the room.."

He takes the scroll and looks it over. "What is this contraption. Also, your room or mine? I'm sure we could explain to her that I was helping you. Maybe i could help her relax too. Although, it wouldn't be as special as it would be with you. Besides, we are in an open courtyard, not a cave. It will be rather easy for her to find us. So come back down and relax."

"Y-you don't know what a scroll is..?" She giggles, then shrugs. "M-maybe.. she won't freak out.. but the last time she seen me with a boy.. she broke.."

He smiled. "Well, I've faced very tough enemies, how tough could she be? Regardless, just let me rub the troubles away." He said, pulling her back down to the ground slowly.

She lays her head back down on his lap. "Well.. she did p-punch an Ursa.. in the face and send it flying.. she also has a metal purse that.. transforms into a chaingun.."

He laughs. "Velvet dear, I come from a place far, far away from here with none of the contraptions that you have here. We only had our trades. So I do not know what a chaingun or this scroll is. Right now, all I care about is pleasing you."

"Well.. uhm.. do you know what a bullet is..?" She closes her eyes and puts on a straight face.

He shook his head, rubbing her ears and head. "I'm afraid not."

"Well.. it's uhm.. take a small circle and make it a point, then get a cylinder and attach it to the circle, fill the cylinder with explosive dust and.. that's a bullet.. now.. the chaingun fires about.. 200 of those per.. minute, l-let's say.."

He thought for a moment. "That sounds like a worthy challenge."

"A-actually.. I think it's more like.." She puts her finger to her chin and rubs one of her ears with the other. "2,000.. to around 10,000.."

He grabs her hand and moves it to her stomach. He begins to once again, rub both ears deeply. "I see. Believe me, I have my own tricks." He leans down and plants a kiss on her forehead. "Now, quit thinking so much and just breathe in the aroma of the ooze."

She nods, then starts breathing slowly. "O-okay.." She lets out a soft sigh when he started rubbing her ears. "Ooh.."

He smiles at the rabbit eared girl moving his hands from the base of her ears to the tip, rubbing every inch.

"Oh.. yes.." She groans, then moves her legs around. "Yyyeeeess.."

He laughs and strokes her face. "I can not state enough just how beautiful you truly are Velvet." He continued to massage her ears as he heard a door slam open from some building.

"Oh.. what was that.." She opens her eyes and starts shaking slightly.

He rubbed her ears deeper. "Don't fret about it dear Velvet, just stay relaxed, you need this."

"B-but.." She continues shaking, her eyes darting around.

"Shhh, shhh, it will all be fine, abandon your worries for now."

"O-okay.." Velvet closes her eyes, but is still shaking.

He leans down and plants a quick peck on her lips. "Just stay calm, no harm will come to me or you so long as we are bathed in the light of the bonfire."

"A-aah!" She half whispers, half yells. "Y-you.. kissed me.."

"Did you not wish me to?"

She stays quiet for a moment, before speaking. "I.. don't care.. you can.. do whatever you want.."

He looked away sheepishly. "If not, then I will make it up to you. Just name the price."

"I-I told you.. I don't care.." She shakes her head, then covers her eyes. "Go ahead.. if you want to.."

He smiles and leans down, once again locking lips with the girl in his lap.

Another groan, then a smile. "You're good.. I.. don't think.. I'm your first.."

"Believe it or not, you are. I'm happy you chose to accept this." He pushed his lips against hers, tightening his grip.

She lets out a soft moan as their lips touch. "Oah..!" She appears to be enjoying it a lot.

He carefully pushed his tongue against her lips, brushing against them with it.

"A-aah!" Velvet lets out a small squeal of approval. "I-is that.. your.. tongue..?"

He pulls back slightly and adjusts his grip around her, pulling her closer to him as he mutters. "Yes."

"Oh.. well.. it felt good.." She smiles and kisses you again. "I'm.. surprised.."

He smiles. Removing one hand from her, he began to massage one of her ears, continuing to kiss her, growing more passionately with every growing second.

She grabs your free hand and squeezes it tightly as she lets out another moan. "Aah..!"

He moves his lips from hers and over her cheek to directly under her jawline, kissing it softly before looking into her brown eyes.

"Oh.. that.. feels nice.." Her eyes are slightly watery, but she wears a smile that looks true.

He starts to once again kiss below her jawline, moving down her neck. He stopped at the nape of her neck and began to passionately kiss her on the lips again. He heard the sound of footsteps on stone approaching.

She starts to shake again. "Oh no..! Who is it..?" She whispers, looking up at you with terrified eyes. "Oh no.."

He looks at her curiously before realization dawned on his face. "She is behind me correct?"

"I don't know.." She closes her eyes and holds her rabbit ears over them. "Don't tell.. them.. whoever it is.. I'm here..!"

"Just be quiet, as long as they don't come over here, you will be fine." He locked lips with her before she could reply, silencing her.

He sat there as the footsteps were getting louder.

"Mm.. mmph! Mmhm!" Velvet squealed, still covering her eyes. It appeared she was frightened out of her skin. "Mm.."

He carefully hid her ears from sight, moving his robes over her so that they covered most of her form.

The footsteps pass quickly, loud thumping of boots and the clanking of metal. "Where is she.." A female talks next to the duo, and goes around to the courtyard, most likely looking for Velvet.

He deepened the kiss, still keeping her identity hidden with his robes.

The female goes through the courtyard, then into the main building, the slamming of a door making this obvious.

He pulled back from her and caught his breath, letting out a giggle. "That was rather close."

She removes one ear from her eye, then the other. She breathes slowly, trying to catch her breath. "Y-yeah.."

He sits up, observing the surrounding area, noticing nothing but a shadow in the window on the first floor of the main building. "Hm. I think it's time to run Velvet." He quickly extinguishes the fire and picks the rose up and tucking it in her hair. He proceeded to scoop her up bridal style and take off sprinting just as the doors to the main building exploded open.

"WOAH!" She screams, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her face into his chest. "D-don't go so fast..! P-please! I'm afraid..!"

He looked down at her and smiled. "Hold on tight, I'll get us out of here." He said as he continued to sprint away.

She holds on tighter, shaking in his arms, from fear, and the sprinting. "I-I'm still scared!"

"Okay Velvet, I'm going to stop soon and we can try to calm her down. I won't let her touch you." He said as his speed started to decrease.

Velvet doesn't respond, she just sits in his arms, gripping him as tight as she can. Behind them, 3 people try to catch up, to possibly reclaim Velvet.

He slowly came to a stop and covered her with his robes, flipping his hood up, and turning towards the three standing in front of him. One he recognized was Fox, the orange haired one that he had met earlier today.

A large man, standing taller than Izrail, but shorter than Haval, walks over. "You have Velvet." He says.

Izrail looks up into his face, hood covering his eyes. "Yes, she is safe."

"Why do you have her?" He walks even closer, looking down at Izrail.

"She seemed scared. Me and her met earlier today and i saw her coming from the library so I decided to talk with her. She got scared when someone, whom i presume to be the girl behind you, came running around. I hid her and ran when she saw us."

He keeps his eyes on Izrail as the girl comes and takes her from him. Velvet looks around, then jumps up and runs behind him.

He looks away from the large man and directly into the approaching girl's eyes, reaching around and grasping Velvet's hand.

"Pervert!" She yells, slamming her purse into the side of Izrail's head. Velvet squeals loudly, and runs to his side.

He laughs it off and stands, pulling a life from his robe and crushing it, feeling the sweet sensation cover him. "That bag of yours hits rather hard."

"Tch." She says, grabbing Velvets hand. "Come on, what did I say about going near people that just want to use you?"

This set Izrail off. "USE HER?! WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT?! BECAUSE SHES DIFFERENT? BECAUSE SHES KIND AND BEAUTIFUL? NO, I DON'T USE PEOPLE!" He was inches away from her now, hand gripping the hilt of his blade, ready to rip it from its sheath.

"You're just like everyone else, yelling at us for trying to protect our little Faunus. Get out of here before we teach you why no one messes with Velvet." The boy and the girl move in front of Izrail, one looking down, while the other looks straight at him.

He growled lowly. "I was not harming her, using her, or any sort of bullying her. I was repaying her for her kindness. Velvet, do you believe that my feelings were genuine? What about your own?"

"What does.. did she do what I think she did?" She gets closer. "Give me answers, now."

"I gave her my first kiss and she accepted it." His hand relaxed on the handle of his sword. "She did not deny me when I kissed her..." A smile spread across his face at his own words.

"Velvet! Why did you do that?!" She turns around and stomps over to her. "You're definitely getting punished for this." Velvet is leaning against a wall, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Izrail had enough of this. He ripped his blade from its scabbard and stood in front of Velvet, sword sparking as he held it in front of him. "You shall not harm this girl, you are not her parents, you have no right to hurt her." He pulled a small, black bell from within his robes and held it aloft. The group watched as it grew dark with dark magic, ready to be used.

Velvet puts her hand on your shoulder. "Don't.. it's okay.. I'm sorry this happened.. I shouldn't have snuck out.." She sniffles a bit, then starts sobbing. "Please stop fighting..!"

He quickly sheaths his blade and puts the bell away. He spun around and embraced her tightly. "Shhhh, shhhh, it will be okay, I promise." He turned and bent down, picking up the rose that had fallen from her hair and replaced it, embracing her once more.

She stands still, not moving at all. After a few minutes, she starts going to the main building, staring down at the ground. Her team follows behind her, not saying a word.

He stares after her, scared for her but also hurt. He trudges back to the bonfire and lights it, enjoying what comfort it could to aid his heart.

Haval sits next to you, looking over at the team. "Well, that was a thing. Sorry that happened to you, Izrail."

He smiled weakly. "There is nothing I can do now but wait. Hopefully she will return. Go now, rest. Do not fret over me." He continued to stare deep into the flames, as if searching for some shred of hope.

Haval shakes his head. "Let me give you some advice, Hexer. I know that type of girl. They're kind, they love everyone, or try to, and cry often because they get hurt easily. That type of girl.. it was.. my first love." He shakes his head. "Anyways, try to make amends with her team, do things for them, and that rabbit will love you forever and you will never have any problems, if not, you will have some major issues with her friends."

"Heh, they wont even let me get close to that team, I am no expert in love like I am magic. They say time heals all wounds, I just hope this is the case."

"Just try your best, okay? Try." He pats you on the shoulder. "Would you rather her be with you, the person that loves her and can care for her, or someone that could abuse her, hurt her, and make her feel less than nothing?"

He snorts. "You're no idiot Haval, you know the answer. For now, just leave me to my devices, I must prepare for the test tomorrow regardless."

"Good man." Haval gets up, then walks back to the shared room. "Come soon, okay? I'm going to see my er.. new friend."

He smiled knowingly. "Don't let it end the same way I did."

"Of course. I don't want to be out classed by a Hexer." He chuckles, then waves. "See you soon, Izrail."

"Good night Haval." Izrail keeps staring into the flames, even as Haval walks away.

Walking into the dormitories, Haval heads for Naomi's room. "Okay.. what room was it?" He looks around, before finding her room. Haval knocks on the door, then leans on the wall next to it.

A few seconds after he knocked, a familiar head of black hair popped out of the doorway. She looked around before noticing Haval leaning against the wall. She smiled and walked outside, closing the door behind her.

"Hi. Erm.. how are you?" Haval asks, pushing himself off the wall and smiling. "Good, I hope? I wouldn't want my savior being upset and all, just like my friends girlfriend."

She looks at him confusedly. "I am well, what happened to your friends girlfriend?" She said, leaning up against the wall.

"Well.. I don't know the specifics, but I think her team had a bit of a fight with him and his girlfriend started crying." Haval looks down at the floor, then back up to Naomi. "Anyways, I'm glad you're well."

She looked down, then into his eyes. "I'm sorry to head that had happened. Thank you though, what about yourself?"

"I'm doing alright, thanks. Sorry if it's a little late, I don't have one of those.. sun clock things from back home." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Do you have a library here?"

She nodded. "Yea, follow me! It's open 24/7." She started down the hall.

Haval follows Naomi down the hall. "Ooh, yay! I loved books when I was working for the kingdom. I would read books during combats, on breaks, during meals and even when I was supposed to be sleeping."

She laughed. "I love to read novels and such, the stories are always so interesting." They soon arrived to a set of double doors, which she opened, revealing row upon row of bookshelves.

She laughs. "We have a very large collection here. Tell me, do you like romance novels at all?" She asked with a michevious smile.

"Romance novels? I've never read one before, only the Northwarders, who were the people who led company upon company of soldiers into battle, were allowed to read books like those." Haval shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Come on, we have a whole section full of them." She grabbed his hand and ran off to one of the many rows with him in tow.

"Would you mind choosing a good one for me if it's not that big of an inconvenience? I'm completely blind in this sort of section." Haval looks at a few titles, then back to Naomi.

She nodded happily and pulled one titled 'Ninjas of Love' off the shelf. She was about to hand him the book but pulled away. "You have to do something for me first."

"What's that?" He asked curiously. "Dinner for a week? Do I need to chose a book for you too?"

She smiled. "Dinner does sound nice, but nope. Close your eyes."

Nodding, Haval did as she ordered. "Like this?"

"Yes" she said softly before rising on her tiptoes and pecking him on the lips, giggling wildly.

As soon as he felt the soft skin on his lips, he opened his eyes. "Did you.. kiss me?" He asks.

"Hehe, maayybee." She said with a wink.

"Naughty girl~!" He giggles, then kisses her forehead. "Well, thank you for both the kiss, and the book."

"You are very welcome. I gotta go back to my dorm, can you find your way?" She asked

He nods. "Yeah, I think so." Bowing, Haval took the book from her and read it over before smiling. "Seems quite good. I've always wondered what was in these types of books."

She giggles before curtseying and walking away. Haval heard the door shut as started to read the book.

Sometime later, Haval went back to his room with the book in hand. Hopping up onto the bed, and continued reading. The bed next to him was still empty however. Tilting his head, he put the book down and looked out the window. "Hey! Izrail! You going to come in here or what?"

Izrail seemed to not have heard him as he was cleaning his sword, shield, and staff.

Shaking his head, Haval went outside and approached Izrail. "Hey, come on, we have to go in. It's getting late, the.. evil monsters will come out."

He shook his head. "No matter, they will fall under my spells."

"They're immune to spells. And they can't be hurt with swords." Haval grinned. To think something could ever exist.

"Then tell me, how we have survived this long already?"

"Magic!" Haval waved his hands in the air.

Izrail looked at him from under his hood. "Haval, why will you not leave me be? If your worried about me failing my test tomorrow, I'll have you know that negative emotions such as anger or sadness amplify my hexes. I am more dangerous than I have ever been before and I will not fall tomorrow."

"Not that." Haval shakes his head. "It's getting dark, dark means cold. I don't want you freezing to death out here."

Pointing to the bonfire, he said. "The fire and my robes will keep me warm."

Haval shrugged. "Whatever you say. I'll tell the rabbit you were outside all night if she comes over. See you later." Haval trots away.

Izrail sighed at the leaving knight and mutters to himself. "Good luck with that, I'll be lucky if I get to see her again."

Haval chuckles. "We'll see. I have a feeling she'll come around some time."

Izrail stays silent. Only the crackling of the fire and the scraping of stone against steel was heard.

Haval returns to his room, grabbing Ninja's of Love, he continues reading, moving around to various positions while doing so.

While Haval was inside reading, a member of RWBY, Weiss Schnee, walked around the courtyard early in the morning. Seeing the light, she walks over, drawing her Rapier in case anything dangerous laid in wait.

The sound of stone rasping against steel filled the air and drowned out some of the crackling from the fire with each stroke.

"Who's there?" She calls, moving around, scouting the area before walking over to the fire

The scraping stops as Izrail turns his head slightly, seeing the girl dressed in white before setting his stone down and pulling out a rag, wiping his sword down with it. "What do you want?" He said, concentrated on his blade.

She points her Rapier at you. "What are you doing here? Why do you have a fire lit outside of this Academy?"

He looks up at her and into her icy blue eyes. "I am sitting here, the fire is not burning the surrounding area so it is safe." His blue and black eyes examined her from under his hood. "Why do you ask? Is it such a crime to sit in front of a fire alone? If that is the case then have a seat."

She shakes her head. "No, it's peculiar. A man sitting alone early in the morning next to a fire."

He smiles. "I just-Nevermind. Come, sit, enjoy the warmth."

Nodding, she sits next to you, staring into the flame. "Why is there a sword in it?"

"Its a symbol to never give up, no matter how bad things seem, just fight on."

"I see. In a fire?" She tilts her head. "Do you come from some strange place in Atlas?"

He looks at her confusedly before shaking his head. "I know not of this 'Atlas', this blade belongs to a man named Haval, my new partner. We made this earlier."

She nods slowly. "Haval got put on our team a while ago."

"I see. Well me and him have some...minor problems to work out before anything else." He shakes his head and examines the sword closely, looking for any imperfections. Satisfied with his work, he set it aside and pulled his staff from beside him, the rings beginning to spin on their axis in response to his touch.

"How odd." She looks at the staff, then touches it. "Hm.. it feels like a machine."

He smiles. "Not quite. Tell me, you have an assembly today correct? Will the whole student body be there?"

"Possibly. Why do you ask?" She removes her hand from the staff.

He laughs. "You will see Snow White, you will see."

"Don't do that." She frowns and shakes her head.

"Fine, fine, what shall I call you then?"

"Weiss, is fine." She says, sheathing her Rapier.

He nods. "Very well then Weiss, pleasure to meet you." He says, setting his staff down and reaching into the fire.

"Likewise. Doesn't that hurt?" She looks into the flames, her eyes widening.

He smiles, removing his shield chime from the flames. "No." He sets the shield across his lap, polishing the bells and checking their condition. "The flames do not burn me"

"Why is that?" She slowly reaches her hand into the flame, then pulls it back, afraid of being burnt.

He laughs. He raises his hands and wiggles his fingers. "Magic, Weiss, magic."

"Magic, huh..? I thought magic was just childrens' tales." She looks at your fingers. "I can do a type of magic I suppose."

"It's a certain skill I possess. You will see it later on. I would like to see yours sometime also. Hmm one second." He reaches into the fire and pulls out a glowing, white flower. Offering it to Weiss, he says. "As a token of my gratitude for sitting with a lonely soul."

"Now you're making me wonder how many women you've given these too." She grins, then swipes the flower. "Thank you, none the less."

He smirks. "I don't give many out, only to those who I think deserve it. That specific one I thought would suit you."

"Really? What is this flower called? It smells delightful." She takes a sniff, then locks it in her hair.

"It has no name that I know of." He notices it slightly crooked and fixes it.

"Peculiar. Let's call it.. 'Snow Flower'." She smiles at the name, then bows her head. "Thank you for fixing it."

He stands, looking at the rising sun. "It seems it is almost time for the assembly." He offers his hand to her. "You should move along and find a seat."

She takes it and nods. "Yes, I should, thank you for reminding me. Come and find me if you need someone to talk to, or are just bored. I've found no one more interesting than you."

Smiling, he bows. "Thank you Weiss, pleasure speaking with you."

"Likewise." She bows, then runs off to the assembly, going to find a seat.

He looks after her before extinguishing the fire, walking off in her direction. He soon arrived to the building after a small amount of time. When he entered, he was pulled aside by an older, blond woman with a riding crop in her hand.

The woman looked at the robed man before her. "Mr. Izrail, if you would come with me please, I will be explaining your task to you." She walked off with Izrail in tow.

"In front of an audience of students, you will display your power against several of our enemies, just as your partner did." The woman leads you to a door, then points. "Go through here and stand on the stage. There will be several cages which will be opened. Our enemies will show no mercy, and I expect you to do the same."

He nods. "Of course." He straightens his posture, tightens his shield, and walks through the door, hood low over his head and staff gripped tightly in hand.

On the stage, there are 3 cages. The stage is lit up, while the rest of the area is dark. "Mr. Izrail, are you ready?" The same female that spoke to him earlier speaks through several black boxes on the ceiling. He nods, lifting his staff and lowering the head to the ground.


End file.
